Love me
by Starburstandeverythingsweet
Summary: Patricia. That was all he could think about. He was done with all these games. He wanted to be with her. But the question was did she want to be with him.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie's POV

Patricia that was all he could think about. He was done with all these games. He just wanted to call her his. He just wanted to wrap her up,kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. He just wanted to see her beautiful face smile and be happy. He wanted to be happy with her. But she does not feel the same way. All he wanted to hear was I love you too. But he's sure that she would never say that to anyone. But some way some how he was going to get her to be his. He did'nt when or how but he was going to get her.

* * *

So that was a short chapter. I'll write it longer next time. So please read my other story The Pact. So this is peddie (duh). This is set before they started dating. So please review. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia's POV

Eddie. That's all i could think about. Sometimes I find him staring at me, but I know it's nothing. Why would he ever like me. I'am just this ugly girl. No boy will ever like me, and I know that. Sometimes I like to daydream and pretend he like's me, but I know that will never happen. It's hard to think about that, I mean imagine living in the same house of the Boy who you're in love with only to learn that he in never going to like you the way you do. Then all of a sudden my thoughts get interrupted by my best friend Joy.

"Hey Patricia"

"Hey Joy"

"What we're you thinking about"

"What"

"Before I came over here, you seemed lost in your thoughts"

"Oh that nothing"

"You we're thinking about Eddie"

"Pshh no"

"Yes you we're, You had that blank stare on your face which you only get when you see him"

"Fine I was okay"

"Okay. Now you have to help me plan the school dance"

"What. Why me"

"Because your my best friend and you love me".

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Fine"

"Thank you Patty"

"Don't call me that"

"Well bye"

After Joy left I started to get my books out of my locker. Then Eddie came over to me.

"Hi Patricia"

"Hi Eddie"

"I was wondering do you want to go to the dance with me"

"Sssssure"

"Would you also want to go on a date with me tonight"

"Okay"

"Pick you up at 7:00"

"Yeah sure"

"Bye"

"Bye"

yes yes yes yes. He asked me out on a date. OMG

Eddie's POV

OMG. I'am so mad right now. My friends dared me to ask out Patricia. I mean I like her but if she finds out she never going to like me. I'am happy that she said yes, but I did'nt want to ask her like this.

* * *

so this is chapter two of love me. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie's POV

"Hey Eddie" I turn around and look at who it is. It's Jerome.

"Hey Jerome"

"Did you ask out Patricia yet"

"Yes I did. You better not tell her"

"Why not, I would love to see her little heart get broken"

"You better shut up Jerome or else"

"Or else what, I can go up to Patricia right now and tell her you only asked her out because we dared you to"

"No you can't, I thought you were my friend"

"I am but you better not mess with me"

"Find alright, but you have to promise you won't tell Patricia"

"Okay okay i promise"

"Bye"

"Bye Eddison"

"Hey don't call me that"

"Just like Patricia"

I really hope he does'nt tell Patty I mean Patricia. I really do love Patricia, more than anything in the world. It's just the only reason I accepted that dare was because if I didn't they were going to tell the whole school on the PA that i'am in love with Patricia. I just hope that in the end if she does find out she'll still like me. But I doubt it.

* * *

Joy's POV

"Or else what, I can go up to Patricia right now and tell her you only asked her out because we dared you to"

OMG. I got tell Patricia, I don't want to see her get hurt. Ugh I hate Eddie, how could he do this to Patty I mean Patricia. I got to go find her NOW. I look all over the school but I don't find. I just decided to give up and I look for her later. I walk into Drama class. Lucky me i manged to get a seat next to Patricia. YES. I quickly walk up to her and take a seat.

"Patricia I need to talk to you"

"Me too, Eddie asked me out on a date"

"Great, but this is more important"

"Oh and the best part is he asked me too the dance too. Oh what am I going to"

"Patricia, Eddie only asked you out because Jerome dared him too"

"What, what are you talking about"

"I heard him with Jerome in the hallway, I promise you"

"I hate you Joy, why are you doing this to me. I thought you we're my friend"

"I am Patricia, I promise you. We're bestfriends we have and always will be. I will never do something like that"

"Just leave me alone, I hate you"

And with that she left. She took a seat next to Eddie. I'am going to get back at him, First he played with Patricia's feelings for a dare and now he took her away from me. I don't know how or when but I will get back at him, I promise him that.

* * *

**So that's chapter 3. Hope you guys like it. Please review. BYE. Look out for chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia's POV

How could Joy do this to me. I thought she was my bestfriend, guess not. I still remember how we met.

~.~Flashback~.~

7 year old Patricia Williamson was swinging on the school swing. Then all of a sudden she heard.

"Hey look it's Joy ugly Mercer"

"Leave me alone Jerome"

"No ugly"

and with that Jerome pushed Joy on the floor.

"Ow Jerome, you hurt me." Joy said as she started to look at thThe big bruise that is now starting to hurt by the minute.

"That's the point, loser"

"Why can't you just leave me alone. What did I ever do to you"

"Do you know the reason. It's because your just a worthless picece of"

"Hey don't call her that Jerome"

"Patricia stay. Out of this"

"No Jerome" then a crowd started to form around us.

" Oh just shut up Patricia"

"No you better shut up or else I'll tell everybody that you still wet your pants"

"Why did you tell everybody" and with that jerome ran away

"HAHAHA" both Patricia and Joy and everybody else started to laugh.

" Thank you Patricia"

"Your welcome"

"Hey let's be bestfriends"

"Sure Joy" and with that they both hugged.

but thing they didn't know is that Jerome promised that he was gonna get revenge

Joy's POV

I found Eddie.

"Eddie"

"Oh hey Joy" and then I slapped him.

"That's what you get"

"What the hell"

"How could you do this to Patricia"

"Do what"

"Oh don't act so innocent, you know what you did"

"No I don't, I Promise"

"I heard you and Jerome talking. How could you ask Patricia out because Jerome dared you"

"Is that true Eddie"

"Patricia"

* * *

Ooo Patricia heard. So please review. So bye look out for chafivefive


	5. Chapter 5

Patricia's POV

"Is that true Eddie"

"No no no don't touch me"

"Patricia I"

"Just save it, I thought you really liked me"

"I do Patricia it's just"

"Then why did you do this to me"

"Patricia"

"Just leave me alone, I hate you" And with that Patricia ran away.(Just like she did when she saw Eddie computer)

I can't believe this Joy was right. How could I do this to her. I hate Eddie. I knew it was to good to be true. Jerome dared him to. And he was dumb to except it. I just hope one day he'll like me.

I have to go find Joy,in really need to apologize. I finally find her.

"JOY JOY JOY"

"PATRICIA"

"I'am so sorry Joy"

"It's okay"

"How could Eddie do this to"

"He's a jerk that's why"

"I thought he actually liked me"

"Just forget about him"

"I can't I love him too much" and then I started to cry.

"Aww, Patricia I promise you were going to get at him. Both him and Jerome. Mark my words"

* * *

Jerome's POV

YES! My plan is working and now all i need is for Joy to fall for me. Then I'll break her heart. I want to hurt both of them like they hurt me. There going to feel what I felt the moment they hurt me.

ON that day I promised that no matter what i'am going to make sure both of there life's are like hell. The only reason I bullied Joy back theN was because I liked her. But now I don't. I'am going to make sure they pay for all the pain they out me though when we were kids. Mark my words.

Eddie's POV

OH no no no hell no. Patricia just found out about the dare. How could I be so stupid and except Jerome's dare. I got to go find Patricia. Then I finally found her.

"Patricia"

"What do you want"

"Just let me explain"

"No"

"Please just give me five minuets"

"Okay three"

"I only excepted that dare because Jerome said if I did't he was going to tell the whole school on the PA that I like you"

"So instead you hurt me and you like me"

"i'am sorry it's just I knew you would'nt like me"

"Well I do"

"Please forgive me"

"No no I won't"

"Please Patricia I love you"

"if you loved me then why did you hurt me"

"Please Patri"

"No Eddie, just leave me alone"

"Patricia wait" but it was too late she ran away. I'am such a jerk. I'am going to go find Jerome.

"Hey Eddie" and then I punched him.

* * *

**_OOO a fight. So this is my 2 chapter in one day. I try to update a lot since i don't have school today. Yay it's a Jewish holiday so that's why. So review please. And read my other story called the pact. So look out for chapter six_**


	6. Chapter 6

Jerome's POV

What the fuck just happed. Eddie punched me.

"What the hell Edison"

"it's all your fault"

"Whats are my fault"

"Patricia found out"

"So how is that my fault"

"You told me to do that dare and now I lost the most important thing in the world"

"Woah slow down Edison"

"No you slow down Jerry"

"Don't you call me that"

"Then don't call me Edison"

"First of all don't blame me you excepted that dare"

"That's because you said you were gonna tell my secret to everybody"

"Oh yeah EVERYBODY LISTEN UP"

"What are you doing Jerome"

"Edison Right here is IN love with Patricia Williamson"

"That's it" then Eddie and me start fighting.

I punch him in the jaw,He punches me in the ribs, both of us start kicking each other. I'm pretty sure he gave me a black eye but I gave him a busted lip.

"STOP STOP STOP" both Eddie and I hear that. It's Patricia and Joy.

"What are you guys doing" Patricia said.

"Patty" I said

"Don't call me that" Patricia said

"Oh shut up little miss know it all"

"Hey don't call her that Jerk" Eddie said

Then Mr. Sweet (AKA Eddie's Dad) came up to us .he suspended the both of us.

* * *

Eddie's POV

After my dad suspended both Jerome and I the bell rang that's mean we go home. When we got home Patricia went up to me.

"Eddie is that true"

"What"

"When you we're talking to Jerome, You said that I was the most important thing in the world"

"Well for me you are"

"Why did't you tell me you liked me"

"I was scared, Scared that you might reject me"

"I like you to Weasal"

"You do"

"Yes I always have and always will"

"You have"

"Yes I have"

"We'll then will you be my girlfriend"

"Yes" and then we shared a sweet tender kiss

* * *

Hello guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. It's just I've been busy worth homework. I know right I get homework on weekends. so hope you enjoy your


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody. This is not a chapter. I just wanted to tell you guys that the story is finshed. I know I wrote a sucky ending. But if you guys want a sequel I'll make one. So I know this has nothing to do with love me. Down below are the names of the baby's in the pact.**

**Peddie Girl: Kataya (Cat-Tee-Ya**

**Peddie Boy: Mason**

**Amfie Boy: Marcus **

**Fabina Boy: Nathan **

**Mickara Girl: Jenna**

**Jeroy Girl: Talia**

**So there it is. I know I said I'll let you guys pick. The reason is that not a lot of people voted.**


End file.
